Tintin in Tokyo
I wanted to make a story, sort of a sequel to Battle World, so here it is, Battle World: Tintin in Tokyo! Chapter One: Doctor Vitaemund ''''A knock was heard on the door. Tintin opened it, in strode a man of light skin, with a tall bowler hat and dark hair. “I am Dr. Vitaemund. It is a great pleasure, Mr. Tintin, to meet with you at last! I have heard of your adventure on the moon, in Congo, in the Americas, of your perilous journey with the seven crystal balls. I am a scientist, and I have a question for you.” Tintin was rather taken aback by this statement, but managed to offer his visitor a seat. “How do you do” he asked, no knowing what exactly to say. “Very well, and you?” “I'm doing fine. I believe you have a question for me, please do continue.” “You will recall last year's events, when aliens tried to overcome the earth and we were saved by the death of Optimus Prime and the fighting skills of Godzilla, and the bravery of all the other members of the KARED. You wrote a report on it, did you not? Well, you will remember that there was a giant mutated adder, which hypnotised Godzilla until it was knocked over by some strange Axe person who liked eating lemons, right? As I was saying, I have a question for you. It regards this adder closely, and some of the other beasts there such as Kitten Kong. There were many other minor mutated insects and animals, I recall, though any mention of them slips my mind. Where was I? Ah yes, I have a question for you. Could you help me with this? Yes, the other night, some men came up to me, and desire my help. They seem to think it is a matter of great importance. They want me in Tokyo, to study something. They won't say much. Where was I? Ah yes, I have a question for you. Can you find out more about them and what they want? They seemed a rather rum lot to me.” “I believe 'strange' is the word you are looking for, Dr. Vitaemund. Do you know anything more?” “Ah, were was I? Yes, off course. I need your help because I don't know anything more, and.....” “This could make a great stoy,” Tintin said to Snowy later, “but that Dr. Vitamin is worse than Calculus.” Snowy barked in agreement. “Tommorow, we go to Tokyo!” The plane took off. Tintin sat by the window, looking out at nothing in particular. They were flying over Japan. He looked down and caught his breath; there was a giant rat! Suddenly, a huge dinosaur-thing stomped into view. It crushed the rat under its feet, destroying it. Godzilla! The ground was alive with giant rats, dashing around, and Godzilla was hunting them. A giant cat came into view. Kitten Kong ate the rats, then ran from Godzilla, who singed it with his automic ray. “KARED,” said a waitress, “they protect Japan from destructive monsters. Many more are appearing, many of them not ordinary Kaiju but mutated animals; rats, mice, snakes, dogs, cats, badgers and the like.” Tintin was thinking. “These animals are coming from the most unexpected places, places which have never seen radiation” the waitress was saying. But where did they come from? And how did they come from these places? Tintin thought harder. “That's it! These men are after the source, and Vitemand can find it! He has the knowledge!” At the airport Tintin was met by Dr. Vitaemund. “Did you hear about the animals? I found some very strange things. Did you hear? Where was I? Ah yes, that's right, the animals. They only contain minor traces of going through any form of mutation! Yet it is certain; there is something that is mutated them which science has not discovered yet! Where was I, ah yes, science. I shall be famous! This will be the discovery of a lifetime. Its very small.. I say, Tintin, are you good at looking for things? Off course you are, reporters are naturally inquisitive. I knew one, he used to tell me to mind my own.. Where was I? Ah, thats right, the animals. Tintin, I want you to go to Nagawa, Nagano, Saku, and any other places with news of the mutants! I want you to find out what is causing this, your a very attentive young man, Where was I? Ah yes, I want you to go see what is causing this, and report to me at once! I will be exploring Tokyo itself! Where was I? Ah yes......” Chapter Two: Minya In an office, two men in suits were conversing with the other. "Do you know where whale is?" "No, but I know who may find it. Dr. Vitaemund." "And do you know where Minya is?" "Yes, I just saw him leaping up and down with glee after killing a man." "Good. For I will rule this little world, and all worlds that can be found with the limits of my technology, which is truly unlimited. Bring Minya to our hideout, where we can work on him." "In the meanwhile, release Gigan!" Tintin was organizing his hotel room. Tokyo had been rebuilt rather quickly, in the style of the old Godzilla films. He couldn't imagine how much home insurance was there. A shadow passed by. At first he thought it was a tree, but it moved! Looking out of the window, he saw an immense robot walk by, a mecha. It was extremely tall, and was toppling buildings. It came towards his hotel. "Lets get out of here, Snowy!" He ran down the steps, through several hallways, past the continental breakfast (do they have those in Japan?), passed the pool, and out into the parking lot. There was Gigan, but also, there was Gamera. The giant turtle moved forward, seemingly not afraid of the knives or the chainsaw rotating in Gigan's chest. Gigan slashed at the turtle, cutting it several times. Green blood spilled from the cuts, and Gigan looked on in triumph. The turtle hit Gigan, forcing the robot back several paces. He then three fireballs from his mouth. Badly damaged, the robot retreated hastily, while the turtle flew away. Tintin breathed a sigh of releif. "Where are we to start Snowy? Dr. Vitamun said for me to find out as much as possible. You'd think he'd help, I'm not the expert." Snow gave a loud bark. "Of course! I might learn something from the KARED. After all, they specialize in giant monsters and robots." "No you can't come in!" "We're police!" "Shhhh Thomson, we're under cover!" "Oh quite right, I forgot!" "To be precise Thomson, you had forgotten." This strange conversation continued. The two men in ridiculous costumes which looked somewhere between Chinese and Greek continued arguing with the secretary. "Thomson and Thompson!" "Tintin?" "What are you doing here, Thompsons?" "We are investigating mysterious mutations of various vertebrates..." "And invertebrates." "To be precise, animals." "I see" said Tintin, and then to the secretary "I'm Tintin, a reporter. I'd like to talk to one of the KARED leaders." As Tintin walked away, Thompson and Thomson stared after him. "How did he do that?" Tintin was greeted cordially by a man wearing a dark suit. "Hello, I am Dr. Kiru, one of the leaders of the KARED." "Thanks for letting me in! I had got the impression it was hard to get into this place." "We do not usually let reporters in here, but the good Professor Calculus, one of our top scientists, vouched for you. Here you can see pictures of all the KARED, from Godzilla to Ultraman." "I take it you are having trouble with many more animals appearing?" "Yes, we have. The source is unknown, but our top scientists are working on it. But, we have been recieving threats, about it. It seems that someone, or I should say, a group of people, want to ''control, ''if control is the right word. We have reason to believe a man called Sponz is behind all this. Also, we have discovered the source." "It was made by Malimors, for the intention to use it on Minya, however, it never reached frutition as Malimors was killed and the Cosmic Graveyard destroyed. It is some machine, or source of energy, which mutates the animals. Legend has it that this can be somewhat controlled, if only the right thing is found." A large beast, which looked something like a troll, but was furred like an animal and much larger, was doing battle with Anguirus. The Wearet, for such was the creature called, pushed Anguirus around, but was impaled on the spiked back of his opponent. Anguirus rolled at him time and time again, but the agile creature dodged each time. The two grappled in combat, when, Godzilla ''flew ''into the fray. The fight soon ended for, although strong, the Wearat was no match for the automic fire of Godzilla. In his apartment, Tintin tried to sleep. The night was wearing on into the morning. He thought of the many things he had learned the night before. A sound startled him, and he sat up. Struggling to remember where he had heard it before, he remembered the film he had seen long ago. It had gone by the title of Gamera vs Barugon, and with a start of fear he remembered the ability of this beast to freeze all around him with his spray, ejected from his tongue. Grabbing his coat, he ran with Snowy out into the crisp morning air. He ran quietly the other way, hoping to go unnoticed by the Barugon. However, he ran slap-bang into a tall, hooded, man, dressed entirely in black. Tintin felt something hit the back of his head, and he faded into darkness..... Chapter Three: Rebels and Warlords When Tintin came to himself, he found that he was in a room and there were several of the hooded men about him. A strange voice echoed around the room. It seemed to be coming from one of the figures in black. "Tintin, I am the Weekee rebel Moromnus. Our former leader, Malimors, was killed by a being unique to your world. Our work was destroyed, for the Cosmic Graveyard was blown to bits by the cursed one called Prime. However, your world also contains something which we desire. which will enable us to create a new graveyard, and an indefinate means of staying the rulers of the universe. We would be able also to defeat the foolish leaders of our multiverse." "Tintin, you know what I'm talking about, do you not? Or else, is there someone who may tell us more? We need all your information on the Red Crystal. Understand this, you cannot escape us, nor will we let you live, if you do not prove useful to us." The Iron Giant charged amid the beams fired at him by MechaGodzilla 1. A voice spoke to him telepathicly: "Hello, I am Salmund. Your world is in great danger: some of my kind are trying to restore their shattered power." MechaGodzilla 1 was punched flat by Iron Giant. He recovered by showering the mechanical masterpiece with missiles, which did little harm against him. Standing up, the two proceded to fight again, and again the Mecha was thrown to the ground. Godzilla's head appeared in the horizen, and the alien mecha fled. Silently, Mothra, who had been hiding behind a large rock, followed him. The door burst open. Tintin blinked in the sudden sunlight, aware of four more hooded figures in the doorway. "Moromnus, hand over the boy!" The adressed spat, and replied "I should have known you weren't to be trusted, Navelan. You can try and take him!" "Ha! Meet Kitten Kong the Second! " Tintin was grabbed roughly. Outside, he was rushed into a car. Looking out the window, he saw that the car was being picked up by a gigantic cat. Moromnus was looking rather worried, it was plain he did not want to lose the "boy" yet. With the car in its mouth, the feline bounded away, ignoring the constant fire of the military. Suddenly, the cat came face to face with Gamera! A mad scientist who seemed to come directly from the pages of a movie had seen the fascinating feline rush by. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I will unleash the 4th, erm 7th, no 8th plague upon mankind! The land shall be overcome by giant cats! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The car was dropped. Tintin fell from the window and landed in Gamera's paw! Gamera put him gently down and blasted the evil feline with a breath of fire. The kitten rushed into the sea and was seen no more. Navelan and a few others rushed around Tintin. Moromnus and his allies charged. Soon there ensued a terrific battle; both sides sustaining more damage than was humanly possible. Tintin managed to sneak away. Meanwhile, Professor Calculus, Doctor Vitaemund and Dr. Kiru were looking at the reports of kaiju activity in the area. The ultra-thin computer screens were covered in charts, pictures and were looking very worried. "What bothers me," said Dr. Kiru, "Is the huge increase of hostile Kaiju. We got rid of many of them, but more kept coming, more than one per day. As for unknown, well, something is causing them to appear rapidly. Many common animals are now gigantic with strange abilities and malformations." "We lost about 10 of our own." added Calculus. Well might the human leaders of the KARED by worried by the August charts, but little did they guess the source. For though their tracking devices sometimes failed, the charts could not be too far off. And an eye watched them, while a voice said "Puzzle away, my little ones, soon you will have nought left to puzzle about." Mothra followed the flying Mecha, keeping hidden by the clouds above him. MechaGodzilla 1 cleared the clouds, and sailed upwards into space. It flew on and on, with the multicolored moth following in its wake. A ray smote down the mecha, and it altered its flight. Something red and silver then shot right through it, and vanished entirely. Mechagodzilla was damaged beyond repair, yet impossibly, it continued flying. Meanwhile the human leaders of KARED were all summoned to a meeting. Dr. Kiru began what he considered a concise and informative speech. "An unknown lifeform has been confirmed. It is now certain that this was an ultra, however, which ultra is the question. Many believe, do to the method of striking through m13 ''(the KARED code for MechaGodzilla 1) ''that it is Ultraman Leo. However, nothing is certain, and it is said not all ultras are friendly. Belial attacked the city of light, it is said. If this is indeed Leo..." A young woman stood up, interrupting Kiru. "That was not Ultraman Leo! I know it!" Instantly others took up the cry. "What if its that rumored new Ultra, Ginga?" "It could be Belial, we've never seen him before!" "Mobeus learned a kick from Leo! It could be him!" Dr. Kiru motioned for silence before he continued. "The defense teams around the world have been notified. Please remain calm; most Ultras are friendly to earth. If he should turn out to be hostile, we can take him on. Maybe he could stand up to Godzilla alone, but not Godzilla allied with Gamera, Mothra, Rodan, Miclas, Anguirus and our countless other allies." Tintin rushed to a truck and drove away swiftly. He soon was picked up by a plane that had come behind him. Soon he was safe in his apartment, if safe it could be called. Grabbing Snowy, he left in search of someplace to eat. As he was strolling through various blocks, he suddenly ran forward shouting "Mirai-kun! Mirai-kun!" The addressed looked at him, before answering. "Anata wa dono yō ni okonau nodesu ka, watashi wa kaigi no yorokobi o motte iru -?" "Hi, I'm Tintin, do you speak English?" "Yes, I do... Its nice to meet you Tintin. May I ask how you know my name?" "When I was in Mr. Wang's house in China, the Japanese sent troops into his town. I learnt up on the Japanese, especially their TV shows." "I'm in a TV show"? Many other reporters soon gathered around Mirai. It was not long before the world knew that Ultraman Moebius was confirmed as being on earth. Chapter Four: Weekee Message Category:Browse ''Note: I haven't yet got the kun/san titles straight, please excuse any mistakes "All KARED divisions, attention please." Dr. Kiru paused to make sure every division was on screen, via Skype, before looking to his own audience: the principle human KARED leaders. In the background, countless reporters were struggling to find seating. "The Ultra life form is confirmed to be Ultraman Moebius. Mirai Hibano, welcome back to GUyS! Meanwhile, we must discuss the news that Moe- er, Mirai has to tell us. Please carry for me, Mirai-san." "You have only been experiencing the first wave of monsters. Many more kaiju are coming: the Weekee rebels are determined to gain back the power Malimors lost. They will stop at nothing!" At this point Mirai was interupted as a hooded figure materialized next to Dr. Kiru. "I am Silocto. I have been sent from the Weekees." Mirai almost shouted "Why didn't you do more on earth to stop all this, before Malimors even was defeated! Why didn't you help earth?" Silocto acted almost as if he had not heard Mirai. "We are a stagnant people. living ever in our own unreality, watching ever, for it is ours to watch as it is yours to defend, Moebius. We are far stronger than any others in the universe - the mighty nation that...... could have been. We failed to create a perfect world, therefore we created an unreal one beyond the reaches of time, or of any galaxy or universe. We live in our own time, ever aging into endlessness, but not existing or interfering with that of the real space that exists." "It was ambition, ambition to change this endless, timeless aging into a forgotten people, that could have been, that caused Bonivita to seek for a change. But Malimors took advantage of that, and did a thing beyond imagination - he tried to control other worlds. Did you perhaps think that it was a coincidence that his final battle took place on the planet you Ultras treasure, earth? For above all Malimors wished to control the Ultras, for their power is great." "I have come to warn you, people of earth, a power is coming that could lay low the Space Garrison in one day! Your greatest fears are coming, but also will come your greatest allies. This is a test of the earth, and we will watch, as we always have, while thinking of our defending the earth with strength that.... could have been." Meanwhile, Redking was stomping around in Tottori, Japan. He was roaring in all his pride, sometimes hitting himself or beating his chest like some overgrown King Kong. Enjoying the exhilaration of rampart destruction, he would randomly let forth a stream of explosive rocks from his mouth. Anguirus was the closest to Redking. The two monsters were fairly evenly matched, for though Anguirus was slightly bigger, he had no ranged attack. The spiky monster rolled himself at Redking, but was stopped by a barrage of rocks. Redking beat his chest, then ran and got astraddle Anguirus, trying to choke him to death. However, Anguirus hit Redking with his tail, forcing him to get up. The two monsters hit each-other repeatedly, Redking taking many spikes but enduring it all. He raised his mouth, and a stream of rocks hurtled towards Anguirus. Seeing then coming, the kaiju imitated Sonic the Hedgehog, and dodged! Redking slapped himself on the head when he saw that he had missed. Anguirus rocketed into the sky and came down as a spiky ball, towards Redking. The living cannonball was deflected by Megalon, The two kaiju landed, and Anguirus found himself in the middle of a triangle between Redking, Megalon and Zedus! It did not look good for Anguirus. He was stabbed repeatedly by Zedus while being barraged with rocks. DASH Bird 2 attacked, but did only succeeded in wounding Zedus. Tintin had rushed to the fight location. He was determined to document each of the monsters. Godzilla then appeared. striding towards them. He blasted at Zedus with his atomic breath, but Zedus dodged by jumping and landed in a building. Godzilla turned around and blasted him with his blue fire, destroying him. Anguirus received a blast from Megalon's lightning-horn-thing and had to retreat. Godzilla received several hits, before he finally finished of Redking with a blast of atomic breath. Megalon flew away. Destoroyah, Space Godzilla and Biollante appeared. "Three monsters to Godzilla!" Gamera and Mothra came to Godzilla's aid quickly. Biollante's plant-snake-things attacked Gamera, wounding his right arm. Mothra grabbed SpaceGodzilla by the tail and started dragging him along the ground. Gamera and Godzilla fired fire and atomic breath from their mouths together, destroying Biollante. SpaceGodzilla got up, and struck Mothra to the ground. Mothra flew of limply. The combined fire of Gamera and Godzilla did little to Destoroyah. He picked up Gamera and flew with him above the earth, while SpaceGodzilla wounded Godzilla with one of the beams. Destoroyah dashed Gamera into the ground. An icy spray covered him: he evaporated! Barugon appeared and conversed psychically with Gamera and Godzilla. Barugon then sprayed SpaceGodzilla frozen. Gamera and Godzilla then each destroyed one of his shoulder crystals. SpaceGodzilla then vanished! When Tintin went to sleep that night, he started to dream. A voice was echoing through his head. He awoke suddenly, and grasped a curious item he had in his hand. Ultraman Xenon had found his host. Chapter Five: The World That Could Have BeenCategory:Stories Tintin strolled about a random town in a random part of Japan. Feeling a very unusually cold breeze, he walked towards the direction it was coming from. A vast lake was frozen over. Looking up, he could see Glozam towering above him. He knew what he had to do, but he also knew he did not stand much chance. Glozam was immortal. "Well, Xenon, are you finally ready to show yourself? HEART has deployed towards me, as well as Mothra and Gamera, but they will never get here. An invisible shield has been set up around this area, our Colosseum for us gladiators to fight in! If you do not, I will kill everyone in this area, including you. But you'll die anyway: KARED will break through too late." Tintin could hear Xenon. "What are you waiting for? Come on Tintin, transform!" Slowly he raised up the glowing brace. His heart was pounding and sweat was breaking out on his face. "Go on Tintin, for the safety of the universe!" Tintin had often faced danger. But this was different - so many people were relying on him. He could feel his legs trembling as he raised up the brace. "XENON!" Glozam was twice as large as him. He had better armor and a long knife like protrusion on one arm. Xenon rushed at Glozem, and started a hand to hand fight. He was thrown up into the air, and hit an invisible force feild. Pain rushed through his limbs, and he fell to the ground. His color timer started flashing. This would not do at all! He got up and fired an energy beam at Glozam. It was frozen on contact with the icy alien. Glozam rushed towards Xenon, sword upraised. Xenon somersaulted out of the way, and noticed a lone spectator; the Weekee messenger! Now Tintin had heard a little of the Weekee's powers, and shouted out to him: "Do something, Silocto! Help me in some way! Your a Weekee!" Xenon drew his energy sword, something which had not been seen in the Ultraman Max show but was rumored to have existed. Sword fighting Glozam, he called to Silocto again. "Remove the force field! Through Grozam into another dimension! Just do something!" "Earth's future is dark to us. I will not interfere, I will not risk myself for this universe." "You arrogant alien! Do something now!" "I cannot." "Please do something!" Xenon was thrown against the forcefield again, his three minutes were almost up. Glozam launched a blast of explosive ice (don't ask) from his mouth at a group of spectators. Silocto was in front. The ice bounced off an invisible force field which suddenly surrounded him. "Do something now Silocto!" Another Ultra appeared out of nowhere. "Xenon? What are you doing here and how did I get here?" Xenon was quite taken back. "Who are you?" "I'm Ultraman Zero, and you and Max were just talking to me when I suddenly ended up here." "I left Max in m-17!" Silocto's voice reached them. "You are from alternate universes! I brought Zero here because he is rumored to be the most powerful of the Ultras." Ignoring Silocto, he asked Xenon; "So who's this guy?" "He's Silocto, a Weekee. Weekees have great powers over forcefields and dimensions and such. We're stuck fighting Glozam by ourselves because there's an invisible forcefield all around us." Then Zero walked over to where Silocto was standing. "Listen here, wookee, I don't know what you have to do with this, but you had better do something about this forcefield or I'll.." Interrupting the Ultra, Silocto calmly said; "Zero, you won't." Then he continued speaking, but he looked away from Zero. "Hmmm.. Ultraman Zero is as rumored. Young, cocky, inexperienced, rude and rash about speaking to those stronger than he is." "Watch it, Octopus.." Glozam hit Zero in the back sending him sprawling. Zero's twin eye sluggers cut Glozam in two pieces. It was no good, Glozam just froze back together again. Suddenly the whole circular force field turned into a huge glowing ball and vanished. Silocto shouted "Someone's teleporting us!" The area grew dark, and Glozam vanished. A voice echoed around the area. "Welcome, my guests, to the Word That Could Have Been. Silocto! This is a pleasant surprise!" The area grew lighter, but Zero and Xenon could not see anything other than the light. It was as if they were suspended in emptiness, a place without stars, or even any form of matter. Xenon voiced his thoughts, and the telepathy sounded as hollow and empty as the space around them. "This is not any world, this is nothingness." "Xenon, do you see anything now?" Then lo, the area seemed filled with glory, full of resplendent crystal and metals that could not be found on the earth, metals that did not exist at all. Zero clutched Xenon's arm."This is not real. It is all a dream." The voice echoed again. "You are correct. I am a Weekee. We live only in unreality, unlike you we have not chosen to accept that which is, only that which is not." A figure, majestic, with a crest on its head and a body covered in bio-mechanical armor stepped out. Silocto's face became contorted. "Moromnus!" "Yes, that is my name. You are my prisoners, there is nothing you can do, Silocto, as a puppet. You must come here as your real self to release these Ultras." Zero showed no signs of intimidation. "I'll fight you to escape, and Xenon to. We are not afraid of you!" Moromnus swelled up. He towered over the Ultras, several times their height. "You can not, you are both like kittens, still reliant on their mother's milk to me. And even if you escaped, where would you go? You are outside of reality, outside of any multiverse, you are in what seems to be. You are in what could have been." Then the Weekee warlord left. "This is a fine fix," put in Silocto, 'You two are stuck, with no where to go and no one to help.. " Both Ultras turned towards the Weekee Puppet. "You can help!" Meanwhile, Ultraman Moedari was trying to discover what had happened. No trace remained of the missing beings, who were trying to figure out how to get themselves out of their predicament. Silocto was silent. Xenon and Zero were getting very impatient. There was no way out of the unreal house of Moromnus, and they knew not how to get out of the unreal land of the Weekee. "Is there anything we can do?" Xenon asked Silocto. "No, but let me think. I may be able to help in some way." Chapter Six: The Great Continuity "Because this is my home, I can interfere here. It is not a universe, it is what we call a world. But you must listen to me exactly. Even a legendary ultra such as king would barely be able to stand against a Weekee, and even Godzilla would probably lose. He only beat Malimors because the world was crumbling about him. " "I am personally against interfering with any timeline that may affect the earth, for its future is dark to us. However, that will soon be remedied, so perhaps this war is not so important as it seems." Xenon looked aghast. "What the hell? This war involves the fate of a universe, and more to come!" "Many of the Weekee scientists agree that the parallel universes have too many problems of their own. It may be the time for the Weekee to save the multiverse again is at hand. Therefore, we have created a scientific project to erase any problems." "The name of this project is The Great Continuity. All the parallel universes will be merged, erasing anything that should not have been, creating one full and perfect universe. Then the rebels will also be erased, and everything will be as it was intended." The meaning of the statement struck Zero. "What about universes that have the same people in them? What about Ultraseven 21 and Ultraseven?" "They will be purged to the most perfect copy. There will be no errors." "Listen here, wookie, I'm damn well not going to stand for it! We don't need a perfect universe! Many of the imperfections are dear to us, and without them we would most likely decay into people... like you Weekee." "It is good for all. No longer will there be danger and everything will be perfect, like we have always desired it to be!" Zero's face would have had a shocked expression if it could move. "You are not gods! You should not take the power of God into your hands! There is a reason you failed to make the perfect world. Do not do this!" "If a future is dark to us, it must be seen again, even if it is an evil future. Soon there will be no evil futures, and evil pasts will be erased."